nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
TranZit
TranZit is the newest Zombies map. It is the first unlockable map in Black Ops 2, and is currently the only map unless the Hardened Edition is purchased. Upon starting the game, players will spawn in a small room at the Bus Depot with 4 Zombies stumbling around slowly. Bus Depot The Bus Depot is where players will first spawn. The first room consists of an Olympia, Quick Revive Soda, an M14, and is the area where you build the Turbine. When the Turbine is built, you can access the Storage room. By going this way, players can exit the Depot for free, and can also find a Bus Part in the Storage Room. When players leave the Depot at the beginning of the game, the Bus will be waiting for them. The Tunnel The Tunnel is a very small area between the Bus Depot and the Diner. When the bus passes it, it will slow down so the players can exit and get back on. In the Tunnel, you can find a Jet Gun part and an M16 for purchase. The Hypermole will not attack players in this area. The Diner The Diner is where the Bus will stop first. It is a small area that is not its own map. The area has 3 doors to open. One leads to the garage, where the Mystery Box will spawn, and also where a Zombie Shield can be built, and the second area is inside of the Diner where an MP5 and Speed Cola can be found, along with the Galvaknuckles on the roof. The third room can be opened using a Turbine and can contain one of the Bus parts. The Farm The farm is where the Bus will stop second. Upon exiting the bus, there is nothing but a door. Upon opening the door, a dirt path will lead you to a Farm and a house. In the farm you can find the Remington Shotgun and Double Tap Rootbeer. In the house, there is a Refrigerator where a weapon can be stored, and is also where you build the Turret. Inbetween the Farm and the house, there is a Garage that can contain a Bus Part. The Cabin The Cabin is a small area that players can find by exploring the mist. When you arrive at the Cabin, you can open and enter it to find a Bowie Knife on the wall, and a Jet Gun part. The Power Hut The Power Hut is the Bus' third stop and is also an area that is not its own map. Upon entering it, there is only a small hut that looks like an outhouse with a purchasable AK74u on the side. When the door is purchased and entered, the player will fall into a large bright laboratory where the Power Switch can be built, and is also where you can place a Turbine near the enrance to open the large door to the Pack a Punch machine. The Electric Man can be seen when the Power is turned on. When the Power is on, the player can choose to turn it back off to work towards the Tower of Babble achievement. And when the power is on, a large door will open and will lead to a large building that is incredibly broken down. In this area, you can build an Electric Trap and purchase Tombstone Soda. Also, in the lower portion of the building, a Bus Part can be found., along with a Jet Gun part. Nacht Der Untoten Inbetween the Power Hut and Town, there will be a corn field on the left and right sides of the street. If a player were to enter the corn field on the right and go through a maze, he/she will end up at Nacht Der Untoten. Here, a Jet Gun part can be found. The Tower Also inbetween the Power Hut and Town, if the players were to jump off and go through a maze on the left side of the corn field, they will end up at an electric tower. This is where you must place two Turbines and kill The Electric Man for the Tower of Babble achievement. Town Town is the Bus' fourth and final stop. In this area, players can use the Bank to deposit and withdraw Points by opening the vault door with a Grenade. There is another Vault Door inside the vault that has a large door with a Power symbol on it that can be opened by placing a Turbine near a door with the same symbol at the Power Hut. Inside that door, a Pack A Punch machine can be built and used. Also in Town, Juggernog can be purchased. The Bus The Bus is the vehicle that transports you from one location to another safely without any issues with the Hypermole. It has two doors on the right side of it that can be opened and closed on command, it can a B23R available for purchase on the roof, and an automatic bus driver with glowing blue eyes. When the bus is nearing a locaiotn, it will honk, and it will honk when it stops. It will also honk when it's about to leave, and when it starts moving. If the driver is shot, his eyes will turn red and he will warn you it is unsafe to distract him. If he it shot again, his eyes will glow red and he will kick all players off of the bus, lock the doors, and skip the next stop. Zombies can jump onto the bus and break the windows to crawl in, but when Zombies are inside with you when it is moving, they will stumble around. The three bus parts that can be attached are the Ladder, which you can place on the back right of the bus to get on top of it, there it the Half Ladder, which can be placed inside of the bus to get on top of it from the inside, (The Half Ladder can also be placed inside of the Diner to get onto the roof and purchase Galvaknuckles) and then there is the Bus Trap, which can be placed on the front of the bus to Zombies can not frawl through the windshield, and will kill Zombies upon collision. The Mist The Mist is inbetween every area, and when entered, a player will hear screeching, and a Hypermole will jump onto ? his/her face. A player can knock off a Hypermole by stabbing it five times, but the Hypermole can never be killed. Teleporting Upon turning on the power, street lights will be turned on. If a Hypermole is on a player, and is lead under one of the lights, the Hypermole will dig a hole under it and create a Teleporter. If a player JUMPS into it, (this is the only way) he/she will be teleported to another random street light, and will be granted the Fuel Effecient achievement.